The Adventures of Link and Razel Epilogue
by changingfavorite
Summary: The epilogue of my series-things are different for Link without Razel, but then something unexpected happens-and an adventure is coming once again. Will evil ever be truly defeated? Rated K-plus for a little violence near the end.
1. The Epilogue

**The Adventures of Link and Razel Epilogue**

_A note: This is the epilogue of my series, "The Adventures of Link and Razel". It's a "movie" so it's long. It's the last thing about Link and Razel together (at least for now). I'll make more episodes, however, because I don't write them all in order. Everyone in this story other than Link belongs to me. I really hope this story isn't too confusing, and I also hope you will enjoy it!_

* * *

><p><em>(Original story started February 6, 2012.)<em>

The sun was still low in the sky, which had turned a beautiful shade of orange. But still, time felt as if it were frozen to Link. He was standing at Razel's grave. It had been a few hours since Razel's death, and Link was still very sad. Suddenly, he heard something behind him. He looked back to see Virela. "Virela?" he said.

"Link! I'm glad to see you alive," said Virela, "but where is Razel?"

Link looked down and tried not to cry as the tears returned to his eyes. "He didn't make it," he said in a small voice.

Virela felt sorry for him. "Do not worry, child..." she said gently. Link looked up at her. "Razel was very brave," said Virela, "and so were you. Because of you, evil is gone. Razel is still with you in spirit. There, he shall never die."

"Thank you, Virela..." Link said, feeling comforted.

A week passed. Link got over his grief, but things were just not the same. His house-and his heart-seemed empty without Razel. One morning, Link decided to take a walk. By now everyone he knew had heard about Razel's death, but no one felt his loneliness. Link went outside and walked around. All was like normal, until a white glow appeared near his heart. Power seemed to burst from the glow. Link thought he should be afraid, but a wave of calm cast over him. He could just feel that something good was about to happen...

A beam of light shot from the glow. Link gasped as he could now see a dog sitting in front of him-Razel! Overflowing with sudden joy and amazement, Link ran up to Razel and hugged him. "Razel, is it really you?" he said, "How did you do that?"

Razel only replied, "I'm magical."

Then Link noticed the white glow was still on him. "What about this glow?" he asked, letting go of Razel.

"Ah, yes, that," said Razel, "That is some of my magic. You see, since I wasn't ready to become an adult, I can't handle my magic very well. So some of it is within you now. It will appear when something magical happens, its brightness and power depending on the intensity of the magic. But once I become a puppy again, it will go away."

"Huh?" Link said in obvious confusion, "...Become a puppy again?"

"Yes," said Razel, "if they hold a magical ceremony on Magic Island, I can become a puppy again. So shall we go there?"

Link nodded slowly, realizing all these events were not just some strange dream he was having. So Razel used his magic to teleport Link and himself to Magic Island. Razel stopped to look around at his home while Link stopped when he came to a group of dog-like creatures. When they saw him, they seemed angry. "Link, we did not trust people for years," one of them said, "and you were the last one Razel was seen with...are you sure you didn't have something to do with his death?"

"Link would not do such a thing," Razel's mother said a short distance away, "He is a hero. He rescued my son and went through a lot of trouble to bring him home. I trust him."

"So do I," said Razel's father, "He was Razel's best friend."

"Agreed," said Prof. Magic.

"What they say is true," Razel said, running up in front of Link, "It was not Link who killed me." All the dogs gasped. They could tell by his markings that he truly was Razel.

"Razel?" said Razel's mother as she ran up to Razel with his father and Prof. Magic, "But how..."

Razel told them all the story of the fight with Banayu and how Link had died but he had revived him, dying in the process. He told of his mysterious return, and how he needed to become a puppy again. "My, what an adventure!" said Razel's mother, "I'm relieved that I've seen you two alive and safe with my own eyes, though!"

"Well, it's all thanks to Razel's magic that we're both here now," Link said, smiling and glancing at Razel, "Banayu was a tough one."

"Speaking of Banayu, look!" cried one of the dogs, pointing up at the sky. A shadow cast over the island and darkness filled the air as a large black dragon flew past from above. Then everything was normal again.

"Banayu?" said Razel, "Impossible! Didn't we defeat him a week ago?"

"Something tells me he's not quite defeated yet," Link said, partially to himself and partially to Razel, "that there's still more to him than we thought."

Link and Razel turned to leave. "What about the ceremony?" Razel's mother asked.

"That can be done later," Razel said, looking back, "Now we need to deal with Banayu." Then he and Link started to run off.

"Be careful!" Razel's mother called.

"Don't worry, we will!" Razel called. Then he teleported Link and himself back home. When they got there, they saw Virela.

"I heard of your return, Razel..." she said, "I'm glad you are back. But now I fear that Banayu has returned."

"We saw him," said Link, "I guess we didn't really defeat him yet."

"I'm afraid not," said Virela, "but I believe he's close to defeat. However, I also know that he has some more tricks up his sleeve this time. You must be very careful around his hideout."

Razel nodded. "Is his hideout still on Darkness Hill?" he asked.

"Yes," said Virela, "but last time I saw the place, there was some kind of strange barrier instead of darkness. I don't know what that means for you, but I don't doubt that it has something to do with Banayu. Please be careful."

"We will," said Link. Then Razel and he headed for Darkness Hill. As they walked, Link looked at Razel. The dog was no longer a dangerously curious, playful puppy; he was now a more serious adult. Even though there was no more danger or searches because of Razel, Link almost missed the dog's old traits.

Link was interrupted from his thoughts by Razel's shout: "Stop!" He stopped instantly, seeing a strange, swirling barrier right in front of him.

"We are at Darkness Hill," said Razel, "It's just as Virela said. We can't touch the barrier or we will get hurt. But I know just how we can get through it. There is something we must do." Then he teleported Link and himself to Magic Island again.

When they got there, Razel immediately began to run, leading Link to a forest. They stopped when they came to a hole in the ground. Razel looked back at Link and then jumped in the hole. Link had an uneasy feeling about what might be down there, but he knew Razel would not lead him to a dangerous place, so he took a deep breath and jumped in.

When Link landed, the white glow appeared on him, but he ignored it and looked around. He was next to Razel in a strange room. The room was small. Other than a few lit torches on the walls, a sign, and three doors, it had no special features. Link knew there was nothing there to harm him and Razel was with him, but a mysterious feeling of fear was rising in him without reason. "Where are we?" he asked.

Razel turned to him, not feeling the fear. "This is the Temple of the Living and the Dead," he said, "It is a place I have heard of many times in stories. Only magical creatures can see and enter it. You could because of my magic in you now. This place holds the power to break that barrier at Banayu's hideout. If we can pass its trials, we will be given that power."

"Trials? Power?" Link said softly to himself as Razel walked up to the sign. He followed.

They looked at the sign. It read, "The living who enter hoping for a power should pass the Trials of the Mirrors, of the Air, and of the Light. Then they should find me for the power."

"These doors must lead to the trials," Link said, "but who are we supposed to find?"

"Even I don't know," said Razel, shaking his head, "I guess we'll just have to find out."

They went into the door to the right and came to a room filled with mirrors. The fear Link felt grew stronger when he entered. All the mirrors began to shine. Razel got an idea. When a mirror shined, he used his magic to shine light on it. When he did, the mirror he shined light on glowed. Eventually all the mirrors flashed, and the trial was solved.

So Link and Razel next went into the door to the left and came to a room with two ledges with a gap between them. They knew what to do for this. Link got out the Deku Leaf and used it to get across, while Razel used his magic to get across. They pushed two switches nearby. A bridge appeared between the ledges, and the trial was solved.

This time Link and Razel went into the door straight ahead and came to a bright room. They shaded their eyes from the bright light and looked around. Link noticed an arrow switch on the wall, so he took out his bow and shot an arrow at the switch. The bright light disappeared. Then Razel could see a magic switch on the wall, so he shot a beam of magic at it. A mysterious-looking door appeared across from Link and Razel, and they went into it.

Now they came to a small, dark empty room. The glowing spot on Link was glowing brighter. His strange fear had become intense, and he tried to stop his entire body from shaking. But Razel did not seem to notice or think anything of it. He didn't feel any fear at all. Suddenly, a spirit appeared in the room. Link gasped and nearly stumbled backward in surprise; however, Razel was not surprised at all. He knew of the Spirit of the Temple from stories he'd heard.

"So, you must be two of the living," said the spirit, "looking for a power." Razel nodded. Link was standing as still as he could, despite his trembling body. The spirit turned to him. "Your fear is only natural, young one..." it said, "only magical creatures can come here. When ones like yourself that are not normally magical come, they will feel fear..." Link strangely felt himself relax slightly at these words.

"Now," the spirit continued, "you have done well, and passed the trials. I will now give you the power." A bright glow appeared in its arms. Soon in the glow's place was a white orb. The spirit placed it in Link's hands and said, "If you hold this orb up, the power will work. But it can only be used once, so use it wisely." Then it disappeared.

"Thank you, spirit," Razel said softly before he and Link went back to the entrance. Then they jumped out, to the forest outside the temple.

"Are you ready?" Razel asked.

"Definitely," Link replied, breathing more easily now that he was relieved of his fear. So Razel teleported Link and himself back home, and they returned to Darkness Hill. They stopped at the barrier, and Link held up the orb.

"Link...do you feel it?" Razel said.

"Feel what?" Link asked.

"The magical power," said Razel, "It is in your heart and your soul...and the orb. It will break the barrier!"

At that moment, the orb glowed and then disappeared. The glow on Link appeared and glowed very brightly, along with Razel's body. So much power was rushing through Link he could hardly handle it. Then, the barrier broke and the darkness returned. all the magical glowing stopped. Link and Razel glanced at each other, and then went into Banayu's hideout. Link conducted the Song of Heart on the Wind Waker, knowing it could be helpful in the battle. Then he and Razel entered the room where they had fought Banayu last.

Banayu was standing in the room. He lifted his head and roared loudly. Then he looked down at Link and Razel and a shocked expression came to his face. "It can't be!" he said, "Link, you were dead! How are you alive? And how did you both get past the barrier?"

"The power of magic can do many things, Banayu..." Razel said softly.

Things were better for Link and Razel this time. Razel was stronger as an adult than he'd been as a puppy, and there was no cage to trap him. Link felt braver. The magical glow at his heart burned like a wildfire, but he could somehow handle it. A strange power of determination showed in his eyes, something that had not been seen before. The two friends really were ready.

Banayu growled. "You, boy, may be the Waker of Wind and the one of the Millennium Constellation, but that does not make you stronger!" he said. He jumped at Link and Razel, but they dodged. Razel shot a beam of magic at him, but he jumped and began to fly around. Link grabbed his bow and shot a light arrow at Banayu. The dragon was stunned. Link tried to shoot another arrow, but he was knocked back by Banayu's tail before he could.

"Link, are you all right?" Razel asked. Link nodded and got back up. He put away his bow, grabbed his sword, and carefully watched Banayu. The dragon continued to fly around. Razel hit him with magic, and he landed again. He breathed fire at Link and Razel, but Link used wind from the Deku Leaf to knock it back at him.

Furious, Banayu shot a powerful beam at Link again. But this time, Link jumped out of the way. After some more battling, everyone was getting tired. But Banayu decided to try again. He started to fly towards Link and Razel. They knew what to do. They stood next to each other, their magic glowing brighter than ever. Then, a huge magic beam shot from them and hit Banayu. "No!" he yelled. He glowed brightly for a moment, then disappeared into darkness.

Link and Razel watched in amazement as Banayu's hideout and the darkness disappeared, and all the dead plants on the hill were revived. Banayu was defeated once and for all. Virela flew up to them. "Well done!" she said, "Evil is truly gone, and you have solved the problem of Banayu's family and those of the Millennium Constellation. Good luck with your lives." Then she flew away. Link and Razel waved to Virela until they could not see her anymore, knowing they would probably not be seeing her again.

Razel teleported Link and himself to Magic Island again. When all the dogs heard the good news of Banayu's defeat, they celebrated and cheered. Now it was time for the ceremony. All the dogs shot beams of magic at Razel. The glow on Link glowed one last time, and then disappeared. Razel began to glow. When he stopped glowing, he was a puppy again.

"Yay! I'm a puppy again!" he exclaimed, jumping up and running around excitedly. He ran around all the dogs, hugged his mother, his father, and Prof. Magic, and jumped in Link's arms and licked him.

"You're certainly your old self again!" laughed Link. Then all the dogs laughed too.

"Mom, Dad, Grandpa..." Razel asked, "is it okay if I keep staying with Link? I want to have more adventures!"

"Of course!" his mother said, and his father and Prof. Magic nodded, "He takes good care of you. Be careful and have fun!"

"I will," Razel said, "Thanks!" Link smiled and nodded in agreement.

After everyone said goodbye, Razel teleported Link and himself back home. They thought about all the adventures they'd had. They looked back at the now setting sun, glad their long mission was done. Then they went inside.

For Link and Razel, things were finally going to be normal again.

The End

_(Original story finished February 12, 2012.)_

* * *

><p><em>The series, along with the epilogue, are in the style of Wind Waker. Link and some other things here do NOT belong to me.<br>_

_I made up the Song of Heart. Link learned it from Virela, and he uses it when there is nothing he can do or he's in a tough situation._

_In the series, everyone is said to be born under a certain constellation. Only one person every 1,000 years is born under the Millennium Constellation. For some reason, Banayu and his ancestors have been trying to defeat those people._


	2. A Poem

_This is a summary poem I made. I don't know if it's really like a poem, but it basically gives a summary of everything that happened to Link and Razel. It goes from my made-up game to the series and then to the epilogue. Just a little extra thing for the end of the Link and Razel stuff..._

* * *

><p>The boy went by the name of Link<p>

He'd been through countless adventures already

This is another of those...

Link was told one normal day

Of someone lost who needed help

He went to the place he'd been told of

He found a small puppy there

Who was in great danger

He rescued the puppy

Who went by the name of Razel.

Razel was no ordinary puppy

He was magical and he could talk

He needed to get back to Magic Island, his home

So that's where Link was ready to take him

With a song in his heart

With a new friend by his side

Link set out on another adventure.

Along the way they met an evil dragon

His name was Banayu, he wanted to harm them

They escaped, and then met a good dragon

Her name was Virela, and she would help them.

Link and Razel went through an adventure

Eventually they defeated Banayu

And when they got to Magic Island

They said their goodbyes...

Razel decided to go back and stay with Link

They found out Banayu had returned eventually

They went through many more adventures

And eventually fought Banayu again.

In an attack Link's life was lost

Razel was furious and something magical happened

He became an adult and defeated Banayu

He revived Link

But he had to give up his own life to do so.

When Link awakened, he found the lifeless Razel

He was full of sorrow

For his deceased friend.

Some time later, Razel magically returned

Link was very joyful

But when they found out Banayu had returned yet again

They did what they could to find him

After the battle Banayu was defeated

And he would not be coming back

By a ceremony Razel became a puppy again

And Link and he went home happy.

This is the story

Yes, this is the magical story

Of Link and his best friend, Razel.

* * *

><p><em>So that's it! Thanks for reading!<em>


End file.
